The attached application proposes that the Maternal-Fetal Medicine Division of the Columbia University Medical Centers in New York City including St. Luke's-Roosevelt Medical Center (with it's Continuum partnership affiliate Beth Israel Medical Center) and Columbia Presbyterian Hospital Center be selected as a new member for the Cooperative Multicenter Network of Maternal Fetal Units (MFMU). Our hospitals are strategically placed throughout the Metropolitan New York area. They are closely associated with the respective surrounding communities, thus allowing targeted and improved delivery of Health Care, dependable relationships between patients and health care providers, and thereby creating an environment that facilitates patient recruitment to clinical trials. Over 15,000 primary and referral patients who represent a broad spectrum of social, economic, ethnic, racial and cultural backgrounds deliver in our facilities each year of whom more than 30% are high risk. The faculty of the Divisions of Maternal-Fetal Medicine in our institutions represents a team of highly motivated individuals who are enthusiastically approaching the prospect of becoming a new study center for the MFMU network. They are experienced investigators who have been highly successful in recruiting and retaining subjects in clinical trials. The faculty have a record of successful grant applications and contract awards. We are currently participating as an independent Center in the MFMU BEAM Study (Randomized Clinical Trial of the Beneficial Effects of Magnesium Sulfate) and as an affiliate of Thomas Jefferson University in two additional MFMU studies. The Department of OB/GYN at Columbia University currently ranks second place nationally for funding in Obstetrics and Gynecology by the NIH and is the leading center for the FASTER trial. The faculty of the St Luke's-Roosevelt Hospital Center, Columbia Presbyterian Center, Beth Israel Medical Center and their administrations are unanimous in their eagerness to participate in the MFMU trials and strongly support this grant application.